Continuation of the DolphLanaStephanie story
by huskers3323
Summary: What would happen in Dolph married Stephanie


Sorry I haven't gotten used to this and in this chapter, Dolph will be going by his real name

Dolph and Stephanie's wedding day

The day had come that Nick and Stephanie would become man and wife. They had decided on a church wedding out at a camp that Stephanie went to when she was younger. Carol Joy Hollings Camp out in Ashland, NE. Since her dad passed away the year before, she had asked Aj Styles to give her away. She had designed a dress with Pina Tornei to wear at the ceremony and another one for the reception in Omaha. She asked her friends Kelsey, Christina, Juanita and Megan to stand up with her. She also decided to have Paige and Alexa Bliss join them too.

Nick's POV

Today is the day I marry the love of my life. Stephanie Baird would become Stephanie Niemeth. We decided that she would take my real last name, instead of my wrestling last name. The night before, we had a blast. We decided to invite Rusev and Lana because Rusev was going to be my best man. Stephanie asked Lana to be her personal attendant that day. She would return the favor at Lana's wedding. Her cousin Grant and her pastor in Omaha were going to officiate the wedding. I guess it's a tradition to have her cousin marry someone in the family. My groomsmen were John Cena, Bobby Dowdle (who I found out was her ex-fiancé), Mark Henry, and Johnathan Colbert. The ring bearers would be Stephanie and I's dog Max and Bayley. I was so nervous to stand up there and marry the girl that I had met a year before that. I was excited though to find the perfect girl.

Stephanie's POV

Today is the day that I marry the love of my life. I was going to become Nick's wife. His real name is Nick Niemeth, so I would become Stephanie Niemeth. My mom wasn't going to be able to make it because she was out of town that weekend, so I asked Aj Styles to walk me down the aisle. We would place roses at where my dad would sit in his memory. I sat in the bride's room to get ready for the wedding, with my Matron of Honor Kelsey, my maids of honor Paige and Christina, my bridesmaids Juanita, Megan and Alexa. The flower girls were to be my former EFH's kids Julie and Cambrie. Everyone was ready and so was I. Then I find out that Aj wasn't there, so I asked Paige to find her boyfriend Alberto Del Rio to ask him to come find me. Alberto came in and I asked him if he would walk me down the aisle instead of Aj. He agreed, then my personal attendant Lana came in and said it was time to go for the wedding. Everyone got together and we said a short prayer to bless this union.

Lana's POV

Well, today is the day were I see my best friend Stephanie and my ex-boyfriend Nick get married. She had asked me 2 weeks before to be her personal attendant and I said yes I would, because she would return the favor. She was nervous so we decided to have a little fun while waiting for it to be time to head down for the wedding. The wedding would take place at a site on the grounds overlooking the lake. When she was growing up at the camp, this was her favorite spot. She was excited to have her cousin and her longtime pastor marry her and Dolph. Then we find out that Aj had gotten sick, so Stephanie asked Paige's boyfriend Alberto Del Rio to walk her down the aisle instead. In memory of her dad, we would all place a rose at the spot where he would have sat. Then someone comes and tells me that it's time to head down for the ceremony and I let Stephanie know.

The wedding ceremony

Everyone was seated, ready to see the wedding of Nick Niemeth and Stephanie Baird. The best man Rusev and Nick went and stood next to Pastor Brad and Stephanie's cousin Grant. Then came the bridal party. Then came Stephanie escorted by her good friend Alberto Del Rio, each of the bridal party had placed a rose on her dad's spot in memory of him. Her dad got to meet Dolph before he passed away, and Dolph had asked Pastor Brad for his blessing to marry Stephanie, because Brad had become her father figure after the passing of her dad.

The vows

They had decided to write their own vows. Each of them decided to write a letter to each other as their vows.

Nick: Stephanie, when we first met I was still with Lana but I thought about if Lana and I were ever to breakup you would be the one I go to. When you started coming on the road with me, I knew that I had found the perfect girl. You are so great at everything, from sports to helping other people with Special Needs to get into WWE. When Lana and I broke up, I came to you and asked you to consider taking over the role of girlfriend. You had said yes and I was excited. I got to meet your parents and they gave the blessing of us dating and you fully being on the road with me. I asked if you could move to Florida with me fully and they agreed, and even turned over guardianship to me. When you got the call that your dad had passed away, I was glad I got to meet him before he passed. I love you and I am ready to be your husband for now until eternity.

Stephanie: Nick, when I first met you and got to meet you, you were still with Lana and I thought you had a great girl, but then you told me a few weeks later that you and Lana had broken up, and was already looking for a new girlfriend. I even started going on the road with you, as to get to know what life on the road is. During that time, I had ended my engagement to Bobby so that I could free myself to become the greatest girlfriend ever. I took you to meet my parents and all my friends and coworkers. Then we got the call that my dad had passed away, and I am glad you got to meet him before he passed. Also while you and I were there, my mom turned over guardianship to you. I started a campaign to allow Special Needs adults to become wrestlers and live their dreams. Cause of that, we now have 4 wrestlers with Special Needs in WWE. We have been through a lot since we first met, and now I get to call you my husband. I love you and I am ready to be your wife for now until eternity.

Exchange of Rings

Nick: Stephanie I love you, and with this ring I get to call you my wife

Stephanie: Nick, I love you and with this ring I get to call you my husband

End of the ceremony

Pastor Brad: Stephanie and Nick, you have been through a lot with Stephanie going from a friend to your girlfriend and then your wife. If there is no objections to the wedding, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

Cousin Grant: Let us pray for the couple. Dear Lord, we stand before you at this glorious place to join these 2 in marriage. Let them come together as husband and wife in your sight. By the power invested in me by the state of Nebraska, I pronounce you husband and wife, Nick you may kiss your bride.

After the kiss

Pastor Brad: It gives great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time as husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Niemeth.

Tell me what you think. Should I continue or should I go to if Dolph and Lana stayed together and became husband and wife? Leave your reviews and comments.


End file.
